


The Liberty City Boys

by Kileykao



Series: A Message to the City of Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Reporter Jon, Rooster Teeth Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of Los Santos' Ace Reporter Jon Risinger's inside look into the back stories of some of the Fake AH Crew's (and Rooster Teeth crew's) Finest</p>
<p>Or the tragic back story of Mogar and Brownman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liberty City Boys

Nowadays the Rooster Teeth crew has hundreds and hundreds of members spanning from drug dealers, to crooked cops, to judges and everything inbetween. It wasn’t always that way though. Originally it was just the six of them, and they grew from there. The more people that filled up rolls with in the Crew, the more those lesser known criminals who worked for Rooster came to be feared just like the six founding fathers. Two of the earliest new members to strike fear into the city of Liberty City were known as Brownman and Mogar. I sat down with Mogar himself earlier in the week to find out why he left the Rooster Crew and how he ended up working for the Fake AH Crew.

Mogar or MLP Jones as he’s know here in Los Santos, started of by talking about him and Brownman’s relationship. _“It was complicated what me and Ray [Brownman] had. We were young when we met. I was 12 and he was 11. We didn’t really think about the future than. We were just young kids who met, became best friends, and at some point fell in love.”_

Mogar when on to talk about how his parents kicked him out of their home when he was sixteen, and Ray was kicked out not even a month later at the age of fifteen. The two of them would turn to pick pocketing, and stealing as a way to buy food. Mogar continued to say that “ _Me and Ray, we learned fairly quickly that some skills are hard to come by, and that sometimes you can get paid a lot of money if you are have those skills.”_

Mogar is referencing his skill with high powered guns and explosives, and Brownman’s skill in sniping. When I asked how they made their way into the inner working of the Rooster Teeth Crew Mogar flashed a toothy grin and said _“We didn’t make our way into the Rooster Teeth until after Geoff [Ramsey] and Jack [Pattillo] left the crew, that’s when the RT guy’s really started to hire new members. We had skills the two of us you see, and we were good at those skills. And um… it honestly helped a lot that we were two teenagers out on our own. Seein’ as that Burnie, Joel and Matt all ran away from home at a young age.”_

The two of them would make their way up to almost the top of the Rooster Teeth Crew, and become two of the most power non-founding fathers in the city. But there were rules that these two young kids set. They only worked together the two of them. They wouldn’t do a mission if the other didn’t have their back. When I asked about this I was told by Mogar “ _We were young. We kinda didn’t trust anyone other than each other. It was easy at first for it to be just the two of us, it did get harder though. They want us to pull of bigger jobs, ones that needed more than just two guys. And we only did that once.”_

__

When I asked why he left Liberty City when everything was going good, Mogar’s smile fell from his face and he fell silent, and a moment later told me how he ended up in Los Santos. _“Me and Ray, we were in love ya know. We were Bonnie and Clyde, and for that matter Jack and Geoff. We were on top of everything. We were happy too, Ray with his stupid pink guns, and me with all the ammo and guns I could ever want. Then we were given a job to pull.” He fell silent for a moment more before continuing. “Job ain’t the right work, it was a Heist. One that needed three people at least. So Burnie gave us a guy. His name was Adam, we didn’t trust the man, and he didn’t trust the two of us. And you see early on in this business you learn that trust is everything. That's why me and Ray never worked with anyone other than each other. We were teenagers, who had been mistreated, and sorta hated alot of people._ "  Michael stopped to wipe tears from his eyes, and clear his throat.

_"We didn't trust Adam and he didn't trust us. He was new, it was one of the first jobs he helped to pull from the RT guys. He... It was....  It's hard to explain. Adam was not a very good man. We pulled the heist off without a hitch. We got back to one of Joel's. Well Caboose. Me and Ray only knew him as Caboose. One of his safe houses. Adam pulled his gun and shot Ray point blank in the head."_ The anger can be seen in Michael's face, tears welling in his eyes. " _We were young still. And I didn't hesitate to put a bullet in his brain. Ray meant a lot to me, he was the first person I ever fell in love with and one of the people that I ever trusted. Ray's death was a turning point in my life. Because after he was killed I lost Faith in Burnie and Matt and Rooster Teeth and a lot of life in general. But the thing is, is that believe it or not it was Burnie who got Geoff and Jack to join their crew."_ Michael laughed and smiled, his eyes still glazed over with tears.

" _I would probably be dead in an alley somewhere, Because I was reckless. I didn't care about what was going on around me. I didn't care if I ended up in an alley dead, because for a long time the only thing I ever cared about was keeping Ray safe. Burnie, and them guys who head the RT crew have a lot to do with this crew, more than people give them credit for. You know when I ran away from Liberty City, Burnie made sure that Geoff found me, and gave me something to work for. Gave me a job, and a new purpose in life.”_

__

Michael would go on to talk about how Burnie saved him, and how Ray dying lead him to where he is now. So you see, the thing is, all of the Fake AH Crew guys, have had something in there life that got them to where they are. Like for Jack and Geoff, who were just two boys from Alabama, who moved to Liberty City and got addicted to the atmosphere that filled the streets, and fear that swallowed the people of the city.

For Michael it was always about getting revenge, proving his point that he shouldn’t be taken lightly. What lead Michael into joining the Fake AH Crew. It was the need to get back at the world for Ray. To show that he can hold himself up on his own. It was the need to stop running, and have the feeling of Family that the Rooster Teeth guys gave him. Even though Michael didn’t say in many words. Burnie and Matt and Joel and Gus, and all the other people that make up the RT Crew were the first feeling of family that Michael ever got. It was the first time that Michael was loved and cared for.

  
It’s also why,  Michael is on the short of people who every person who lives in Liberty City know to not mess.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one won't be two people...  
> Also do you want to see Gavin or Ryan next?


End file.
